Experiment 363
by CrazyAdoriblePuppyOfDoom
Summary: An experiment is on the lose and Lilo is really ticking people off because of it! Wrong time, for Lilo to anger everyone because the experiment targets those kind of people!


**Experiment 363**

Lilo and stitch run to hula class

"We're going to be late AGAIN! ARGHHHHH!" Stitch sees something on the corner of his eye Stitch stops and looks behind him

"Lilo!"

"We'll be LATE! Sorry stitch but I have to go!"

"Ohan…" Lilo enters class before Stitch finishes sentence Stitch looks for the thing by himself Stitch finds the thing

"Cousin! cousin runs away Stitch hears screaming from the school

"Ahhh Lilo!" runs to school hears screams and giggles

"Gaba?" enters screams of delight "It's so cute!" "Yeaaah!"

"Looks like a cute cowboy."

"I don't care if it's a cowboy or not, it's cute!" Stitch walks to Lilo **"**Cousin!" thinks

"Cute, Stitch's cousin….like Mr.Stenchy! We have to get him before 48 hours after his activation!" Lilo takes experiment

"Hey! This time I found him! grabs experiment You have Mr.Stenchy!" sticks tongue out and leaves with head held high

Later At Lilo's House

"Jumba, have you made any other irresistibly cute experiments?"

"Yes! One! Experiment 3 6 3. Designed to be verrrrry cute by day, but by night hoooh."

"What is it?"

"Well…." glup

"Yes…"

"Well after every night it grows and feeds off the evil in everyones hearts which make people good!"

"That's not evil!"

"Little girlll… I am not to be finished. It collects the evil in everyones hearts and after a while 3 6 3 to be being to increase it tremendously, makes them wreak havoc, and for every person he collects evil from he grows bigger and uglier, mwhahahahahaha! Mustn't laugh."

"We have to get him!" leaves **"**Little girl I have to tel…" door slam goes down stairs

"Liloooo! I just got 3 more bills from a bunch of people I don't even KNOW!"

"Sorry, I have to go. slams door

"Liloooo!"

In Kokawa Town (At Night)

Lilo and Stitch search for experiment 363 **"**Stitch get you cousin NOW!"

"NO!"

"What?"

"Lilo bossy!"

"I'll find it myself!" Stitch runs away

"Myrtle had it last so I'll check near her house."

Near Myrtle's House

Lilo knocks on Myrtle's door **"**What do you want WEIRDlo?"

"Remember that thing in hula class? It's another genetic experiment!"

"It can't be one of your weirdo dogs, it's too cute!" takes out tape recorder

"Yeaaaaah!" Lilo leaves

Back To Lilo's House

"Where is my burglar outfit PLEAKLY!"

"I made it pretty, isn't it fascinating. I saw a swan sweater on T.V. and I just had to sow it on your black outfit, it really stands out!"

"It's not suppose to stand out, ARGHH! Just unsow the swan."

"But.."

"NOW!"

"Wow, you've gotten touchy!"

"ARGH!" leaves for Jumba's room

"Little girl, I have to be being to tell you something."

"No time! Give me your computer before it's too LATE!"

"Okey dokey little girl, that is now acting like not so friendly friend, Myrtle." gives computer

"Experiment 363," clicks "weaknesses, weaknesses, where are the weakness?"

"If little girl is to be listening, evil genius will be telling!"

"Yeah whatever." continues to search sound of 2 lasers hitting somethings Stitch and Pleakly come in

"Lilo… bossy… bossy!" Stitch turns into his alien mode

"Lilo, you hate my swan design so I hate YOU!"

"Oh no! They have both been hit by 3 6 3"

"I thought you said it is to being to be make them wreak havoc, not go after me!"

"Well that is the flaw in 3 6 3's design is that he only increases anger!"

flashback for Lilo

"Lilo bossy!"

"Wow, you've gotten touchy."

"Liloooo!"

end flashback

"Nani!"

"Little girl, take this to defeat 3 6 3, and do NOT let blaster from the sides of him to touch you. Oh, and to reverse the effect of 3 6 3… experiment 363 comes and blasts Jumba and grows Look what you did Lilo! You made 3 6 3 blast me!" grabs Lilo

"Let.. me…. GO! runs"

Meanwhile In Gantu's Ship

"Why haven't you caught that experiment YET! You fishy fish face that can not even catch an experiment from a little girl!"

"Probably because he is still… a… LOSER! (In nagging voice) Loser, loser, loser!(In rhythmic tune) Na, na ,na ,na ,na ,na!"

"Hey, that sounds like evil fun! Loser! Loser! Looooosssseeer!"

"THAT IS IT! I will NEVER EVER be called a loser EVER… again! leaves

At The Rental Hut

"Na-Na-Nani?"

"Lilo?"

"Nani! You aren't trying to kill me!"

"Why would I want to KILL you?"

"Cause there's an experiment that makes anger grow!"

"Oh my anger is growing plenty now that there will be more bills!" Lilo looks down in sadness experiment comes in and blasts Nani and grows

"BILLS!"

"I know… I'm sorry." spell wears off and 363 shrinks **"**Whaaa?" Lilo looks up

"Experiment 363!" 363 blasts Nani again but no effect **"**Why aren't you going to kill me?"

"All I remember is wanting to kill you because of bills, and then you said sorry!"

"Oh… removing the anger inside of them so that there is no anger for experiment 363 to increase!" Gantu comes in

"Give me that trog!"

"NEVER, dummy head!" 363 blasts Gantu

"Must kill 6 2 5 and Hamsterviel and SEE who is the loser NOW!" leaves

"I still haven't given you a name….. I think I'll call you Vic, for VICious! Now…. Let's duel" cool cowboy scene cowboy music widescreen tumbleweed

"Draw!" 363 blasts Lilo Lilo dodges and gets hit on the boot

"That was a close one!" Lilo keeps running 363 keeps blasting 363 hits blaster blaster goes flying Lilo gets blaster while Lilo was distracted 363 blasts Lilo

"ARGHH! MUST GET 363!" blasts 363 Lilo wins! captures 363 and brings him home

At Lilo's House

"I'm sorry guys, I was a real jerk today" makes a whole speech on how sorry she is tears, sadness, etc.spell wares off and Vic shrinks Lilo takes Vic **"**Now, where is your one true place?... I think you would be great in the army, since they HATE the enemy, you will increase they're hatred of the enemy to VICtory!" pun music

Back At Gantu's Ship

"625! I have a surprise for you!**" **

"O, is it a giant sandwich?" thinks

"Yes…. It's a sandwich, A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"

"AHHH!" shows outside of Gantu's ship noise


End file.
